


Boyfriends and Lame Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake are boyfriends and they cuddle and sing ;D</p><p>Cuties wow gosh.</p><p>This is inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri </p><p>Which should honestly just be the new DirkJake song because cross-temporal romances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends and Lame Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at my kid brother's hockey practice and this happened?  
> Also, Otter drew this ADORABLE picture based off this when I posted it on Tumblr <3  
> http://otter-face.tumblr.com/post/19323717073/i-have-loved-you-for-a-thousand-years-ill-love  
> Thank you Otter you are a sweetie ;A;

You, Jake English, are currently entrapped in Dirk Strider’s arms. Not that this was particularly abnormal, being that he was your boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word wouldn’t roll off your tongue without embarrassment, but it was still a term that you were going to have to get used to. You and Strider are boyfriends. You are dating.

Boyfriends.

Dating.

Dirk Strider.

Allowing these thoughts to slip back through the crevices of your mind, you decided to focus instead on the living, breathing boy in your arms. His blond hair was soft and styled as it always happened to be. His eyes, which were of an electrifying tangerine hue, stared back into your own with expectancy. He was waiting for you to say something, do something, take an action, anything. Giving a weak smile, you shook your head. You had nothing.

Dirk chuckled and pulled you closer still. He shifted a little to where his lips were at your ear, and he softly began a gentle song.

“ _One step closer…_ ” he sang faintly, the smile in his speech practically visible to you, even being that you were unable to see his face.

“Oh gosh, Dirk. No!” you objected as your face began to grow hot.

“ _I have died every day-_ ”

“No.”

“ _-waiting for you_ ,”

“Come on!” you complained, but the jocosity of your tone was remaining prominent.

“ _Darlin’ don’t be afraid-_ ”

“Cut it out,” you pleaded. Your fingers curled up against his chest as you ducked your head, trying to hide the flush that was splattered across your cheeks.

“ _I have loved you for a thousand years,_ ” By this point, your face was buried in his shirt, and you were gripping the white fabric tightly in your hands.

“ _I’ll love you for a thousand more._ ” Dirk finished. The last part of the quiet melody he was serenading you with had become obscured in his now chuckling voice. “Fine, fine. I’m done. Are you happy?”

All you could do was nod into him.

“Jeez, that was really sweet of you…but also sort of lame.” you managed with a laugh.

“I know.” Dirk responded, grinning widely as he planted a kiss into your hair.


End file.
